Twilight Town (KHL)
Twilight Town is a world from and . It is the hometown of and has since been infested with . Despite its subtle atmosphere, Twilight Town is one of the largest worlds known. It is located in between light and darkness, similar to and . Setting Twilight Town is a quiet city in endless sunset. It is divided into several distinct districts, commonly known as Market Street, Sunset Terrace, and The Fabled Countryside. Market Street Market Street is easily the largest area of Twilight Town, and is what is most commonly referred to as Twilight Town itself. Market Street is a long, winding, steeply-sloped road that leads from the lower areas of the city to Central Station. The upper portion of the street is known as Station Heights. There are a few shops at Station Heights. The lower portion of Market Street is Tram Common, an open-market area with a free tram circling around. Many shops are found there. It appears to be the location of many homes as well. Both parts of Market Street connect to The Sandlot, the area where the infamous battles take place, and to the Back Alley and 's gang's hideout, The Usual Spot. It is implied that Roxas' house in is above The Usual Spot. The Académie Destina grounds accessible through the Market Street. Central Station The Central Station is a large train station that leads all over the world, including other districts of the city and The Beach, which is never visited in-game. It rests in a large open area called Station Plaza, and is roofed by the town's distinctive Clock Tower. Sunset Terrace Another district of the town, Sunset Terrace, can be reached by taking the train at Central Station to Sunset Station. Connecting to Sunset Terrace is Sunset Hill, where spots the mysterious Ghost Train on the fifth day. Sunset Terrace is eventually joined to the Market Street areas through the Underground Concourse, which finally opens the last time and his party visit Twilight Town. Mansion This area includes The Woods beyond the borders of the town (accessible only through a break in the wall of Tram Common). These woods lead to . Underground Concourse Underground Concourse is a series of interconnected tunnels that lead to all areas of Twilight Town, with the exception of The Sandlot and the Woods. The Académie Destina grounds The School Grounds are accessible through the Market Street. The Académie Destina is one of the local schools. Story Canon Twilight Town is the birthplace of all human-form, with the exception of . When they are first "born", they arrive in front of the manor gates, in the clearing of the woods. Here, a previously born Nobody greets them and gives them their new name. Roxas at first turned down the offer to join , and wandered the city streets. Seeing Roxas' apparent sadness over not having friends here after seeing Hayner, , and , appears and gives him sea-salt ice cream, convincing him to join atop the Clock Tower. , unbeknown to the Organization, began using the old manor as a headquarters for his revenge. Along with Naminé and Riku, he set up computer systems and memory pods in the basement levels of the manor, and monitored Sora's progression as he regained his memory. When Roxas deserted the Organization, he was captured by Riku and brought to DiZ, who put him into a virtual simulation of Twilight Town to live in as Sora's restoration finished. After the episode in Castle Oblivion, and after the restoration process is finished, Sora, Donald, and Goofy awaken from their sleep with their memories restored up to the beginning of Kingdom Hearts: Chain Of Memories, but not knowing how long they were asleep, or how they got to this strange world. Sora says that this place is rather familiar, but having lost all memory of Castle Oblivion, Sora and company wonder if they had ever been there in the first place. They wander the streets, looking for answers, meeting up with Hayner, Pence, Olette, Seifer, and the other residents of Twilight Town. Eventually, they meet , who saves them from a group of attacking Nobodies and tells them to board the magic train to . Yen Sid gives Sora his new clothes, new abilities, and the knowledge of Nobodies and Organization XIII. He also returns the to them, and starts their adventures. Sora and the party return to Twilight Town twice during their adventures. The first, he learns that Kairi fled in search of him and was kidnapped by Axel. He also meets for the first time. The second return, the party, along with Mickey, Hayner, Pence, and Olette, go to the manor where Sora and the party awakened, and find the digital Twilight Town, which leads them to The World That Never Was. Non-Canon Twilight Town is the birthplace of most of the Nobodies in Kingdom Hearts Legacy, and it was in here that La Lutte Pour Presque Rien was formed (By Xaelus, Hanx, Xantos and Valxoos). Troisnyxetienne lived in Twilight Town from a young age, ever since she became a Nobody. She was taken in by the Cherèque family, who lives close to the Académie Destina grounds. Delacroix and Reignoux both lived there before and after they turned into Nobodies. Delacroix was a teacher at the Académie Destina for a long time, but was forced to quit after she became a Nobody. Xahno was "born" there, and named by Axel. He used the Mansion as a base of operations to search for potential recruits for La Lutte, until he succeeded in doing so and joined the group. Axane was "born" there, and named by her sister. She lived there until she heard of Yrax's death. Then she fled to Castle Oblivion to hide herself from Yrax's . Xelak 'was "born" here as well, and wandered to the basement of the Mansion before being found by Xealus and recruited into La Lutte Pour Presque Rien. [[Kexon|'Kexon]] was "born" here but did not stay for long, instead stumbling onto a doorway to Castle Oblivion. Category:Worlds Category:Kingdom Hearts Legacy Worlds Category:Canon Worlds